Time Searching
by Drusilla Lolitta
Summary: Someone from spikes past appears in Sunydale, and it will never be the same again.. (based about season 2 or so)


Time Searching  
  
Rajah hit the ground with a deafening thud. She slowly stood and looked around, and became frightened. "where am I?" she said with her prim and proper english accent, "This is strange, where am I? What kind of clothing is this?" She sees a young girl pass by in jeans and a cut off shirt. "Oh dear, I must have messed my spell. What am I going to do?" She begins to walk through the town searching for some sign of where or. when she was.  
  
The sun was setting in Sunnydale and Buffy was on her way out to patrol like always, on her way to the cemetary she saw a huge flash of light in a nearby alley, when she looked again there was a young girl, she thought about 16. "What the?" Buffy watched as the girl stood and looked around she obviously didn't know where she was. Buffy looked at her clothes, "Where..WHEN is that girl from?" She decides to follow her and see what she is up to.  
  
"Dru love what are you doing?" Spike looks at Dru laying in bed " I'm naming the stars spike." He shakes his head, "Love that's the celing." "Oh well I can see the stars precious, they are all in my head, dancing and swirling in my head, so I am naming them, even named one after you William." "don't call me that Dru!" He snaps her up from the bed, "Im not him anymore!" Throws her to the ground and leaves the crypt. "Bloody Women"  
  
Rajah makes her way through the streets of sunnydale and after almost getting run over a few times realized it was safer on the sidewalks. She looked at all the people and the stores, Seeing Buffy Behind her he begins to run thinking she is in danger. "No wait! Stop! Please im not going to hurt you I want to help!" Buffy took chase after the girl, surprised at the girls speed, she pushed forward and ran into a baker carrying a wedding cake, she tripped and fell missing the cake but loosing site of the girl. "Damnit," she says and goes toward the area she was before she lost the girl. Looking for any sign, "maybe I was seeing things." Then she sees the girl in the distance near the grave yard, she takes chase again.  
  
Rajah keeps running and finds her self near a graveyard, she turns her head backward to see if Buffy is still behind her, and runs into someone, knocking them and her self down landing on her back with the man she knocked over ontop of her, she opens her eyes and sees Buffy running up, then the man lifts his head swearing and yelling at her. "Bloody hell what is it with you people do you watch where you are goi.." Spike stops and looks into the childs eyes, he is speechless, stunned he stands and runs toward his crypt with tears in his eyes.  
  
Buffy finally catches up with Rajah, and grabs her shoulder and turns her around, "What are you doing? And Who are you? I want to help you." Rajah looks at buffy confused, "I.I don't know how I got here. I don't want to be here, I was in the magic shop with me teacher and I landed all sudden like here. I want to go home." Buffy looks at the girl, "what? Where are you from? England right?" "Yes England right, how did you." "nevermind how I know ok? Ok.whats with the outfit? You doing halloween early?" Rajah looks down at her dress, a light blue day gown and her hair up in a tight bun on her head. "Halloweeen? Im sorry maam I don't know what your talking 'bout." Buffy rolls her eyes, "Figures, my name is Buffy ill help you alright? Well go find my friend Giles he'll know what to do. By the way what year is it?" "year mum? You don't know?" "Yes I know I need to know if you know." "Oh well its 1780 mum." "1780? Uh.close enough I guess." Buffy leads the girl down the streets back to the Magic Box, "After we talk to giles we'll get you some uhm.clothes alright." "Clothes? My clothes are fine thank you I don't see why you are all running around in your underclothes very improper." Buffy shakes her head in frustration, "why me?"  
  
"Dru? Dru! I.I," through tears, Spike, calls to Drusilla, "Dru? I.I.saw." "What Precious what did you see? Whats wrong?" "I saw Rajah.She is here.I don't know..how..but..but..she's here." He sobs into her chest, "Shes here...dru..here." "Oh its ok love, Who is she?" He looks up at her through tears, shaking violently in her arms, "she.shes..."He breaks down into tears unable to control himself. " My sister Dru..shes my sister.." He spits out through sobs. "Your who? But they are dead Love." "Shes here..my sister..."  
  
"Now explain this again buffy please?" "Look Giles its simple she appeared poof, flash of light in an alley down town ok? She thinks it is 1780 and she said she was doing magic and ended up here some how, so this is so your department, I am going to go get her some normal clothes so people wont ask too many questions." Buffy leaves the magic box leaving Giles and Rajah alone. Silence. Then giles starts asking questions, "Rajah im going to ask you somethings alright? They will help me get you home ok.?" She nods. "Alright then, What is your full name?" "Rajah Marie Wordsworth Sir." "Wordsworth? I've seen that somewhere before." He grabs a book and begins to read, " why don't you tell me about the spell you were working on when you ended up here. Alright?" "Yes, alright, Well there is a tale behind it might I tell you that first it may help you understand a bit." "Alright" "Well my brother Passed away about 6 months ago, at least that's what me mum says, but I don't believe 'er, I seen him walking the streets at night, I know he is alive. She pushed him away just like she done me, that's why we both ran away, but he ran years before I did. I have been playing with magic for years now and I wanted to try a spell to take me to my Brother and I think it must have gone wrong because I am here and he is no where to be found." "Ah I see whats your brothers name?" " William, William Wordsworth" "William? William the bloody the poet?" "Yes that's him. You know him?" "Well sort of, I have read about him, and.well Rajah your spell worked but what happened is this; alright? Your brother died in 1780 and that's where you come from, but He was turned into a vampire and is living here now, which is why you came here instead of to William in your own time, I think." "What? A what? Vampires are a tale.Just a myth. I don't believe you!" Just then Buffy enters, "whoa whats with all the yelling? Here I got you some clothes put these on so people don't ask questions. So anything Giles?" Rajah takes the clothes and heads to the back to change. "Well uh Buffy.I think." "Oh there is something wiggy about this girl Giles.She freaked Spike out major she ran into him and he took a look at her and ran,.are Willow and Xander still in Italy?" "Uh yes they should be back in a few weeks. Uhm Buffy Rajah is Spikes sister, that's why he ran. Some how she did a spell and ended up here." "Sister? Spike has a sister?" "Well Rajah is the youngest of the 6 children Spike.William Being their oldest and only Male." "oh." Buffy sits down taking in all of this.  
  
"Spike I think you are seeing things love, your sister is long and dead my sweet." "Drusilla she is here I ran into her I felt her saw her I even smelled her, that sweet perfume she wore." Spike smiles and begins to remember the times he spent with Rajah playing with small magic and running through the streets, he remembered her laughter her smile and the bond they had, he loved her more than anything, he would have died to save his sister and that says a lot considering he hated his family. "I loved her Dru, the only one in my bloody family I liked." Spike began to cry softly then gradually as he remember more and more about his sister he cried harder and harder. Drusilla just sat there holding him, hating him because her family was dead and would never come to her.  
  
Buffy sat in her chair staring into space trying to take in what she just heard. "Sister?" "yes buffy."Rajah enters the room" Excuse me but might you tell me what this is?" She holds up a bra. Buffy laughs at her, "well I will show you alright?" They walk to the back room and shut the door. Moments later Spike walks into the Magic Box visibly shaken, "Giles? I I think I have a problem.I saw someone." "your sister?" "what? How did you know?" "Spike she is here Buffy is in the back helping her with her clothing." "What?" "We arent sure how she got here exactly but we know it is magic." "I don't very well care about how she got here all I know is she is here! And im damn glad she is giles she is the only bloody person from my family I even liked, we were..." he stops being over come with emotion. "William, its alright though I think we should wait to let her know you are her brother I think the shock might harm her." Spike nods , "yes alright ripper so I pretend to be no one?" "well.I guess.yes" Spike begins to cry, "giles? I have never felt this bloody bad!" he slams his hand on the table, "drusilla even thinks that I am insane, the crazy one thinks I lost it!" The door to the back room opens, minutes later, "Slayer, we need to."He looks at the door, Buffy and Rajah are standing there, he is struck by his sisters beauty. It takes all the self control he has to pretend he doesn't care about the girls exsistence. "William? Oh lord its you! William!" Rajah runs to Spike and hugs him tightly and breaks down, he hugs her and holds her close, "Rajah oh my sweet sister. How did you get here?" He begins to cry with her and they stay that way for what seems like forever, wrapped in each others arms crying tears of joy, and welcome, a feeling both needed deeply.  
  
  
  
Giles and Buffy are stunned by this display of affection and caring from Spike. "he really can love." Buffy thinks. "Oh William. Mum told me you were dead, I didn't believe her, I really didn't, I saw you at night and heard your laughter, I knew you were alive. Why are you so cold?" Spike looked down at her, " im not really alive love, I did die mum didn't lie about that, but I was born again, as a vampire. No they are real not myths like we thought." He smiles. "What? Your.Mr. Giles wasn't lying." "No im afraid not pet.but im still here and I still love you and missed you very much." Spike was furious that Giles took the liberty to inform his sister of his situation, not letting him find a way to tell her. "oh I missed you pet." he held her close. Drusilla walked through the town looking for spike.guessing he was at the magic box with the slayer and her friends. She approached the store and saw him hugging a young girl..she right away knew it was his sister and took a deep breath in shock and entered the store. "Spike.no..no..this isnt right.my visions.the stars." she is visibly scared by this girls presence. "Spike she will end us all.it wont take long.." she is interruped by spike "Dru..what? visions? About rajah? And you didn't tell me?" he slapped her knocking her down as the tears came..he knew drus visions were never wrong and looked to giles. "Ill keep her with me.find a way to fix it.." He took rajah by the hand and threw dru's limp body ove his shoulder and took a glance at buffy and gave her a nod and smiled walking out the door.  
  
"I cant find anything Giles this is impossible..cant se just reverse it? Dam where is Willow when we need her?" She throws her hands in the air putting her head on the table with finality "I give up! Let everything end im done saving the world" Giles smiles "Yes buffy I know," he looks at the book infront of her, "Wait." He grabs the book and reads "Bu..Buffy! you have it!" He reads thebook more and stands reading it he picks up the phone to call Spike and drops it before dialing with his jaw wide. "she.Slayer.."He looks to buffy."She was a slayer buffy.and if shes here that means she never died and that means.." She stands and looks to him with urgency, " what giles that means what?" she thinks for a moment and hits the counter with all her force not hurting the counter but causing her own self a great bit of pain. " oh my god.I never got my powers" She runs out the door screaming back to giles "get everything ready im going to find Angel." And she leaves.  
  
Laughter fills the halls of the mansion as spike and Rajah talk of times gone past. They drink Coke and Rajah Eats hrer Hamburger Spike picked up for her. "Oh William this is such a marvelous time. The things you have here, such wonders, you can really talk with someone across an ocean? With this little thing?" she holds his cell phone, "Yes pet you can..its wonderful the things we have but im sure the best thing here is you" he smiles and laughs with her. Drusilla sits in a chair across the room with wonder obviously scared of what this girl can do to everything. She slowly stands and glares at spike going into the bedroom. Spike looks at her knowing she is right and Rajah being here is a bad thing but he missed her and was going to take advantage of everything he could while she was here for he knew she wold have to leave and made it quite clear to her that she would. They spent the entire night talking and laughing like no time had passed since they were apart, until she finally fell asleep on the couch Spike laid her down and stood over her watching her sleep, she looked so innocent, so perfect the last person on earth you would think could make reality its self come crashing down. He turned to see Dru standing behind him crying staring at rajah's sleeping body. "whats wrong pet?" She shook her head and turned away going into the bedroom. Spike sighed and left going to see if giles knew anything once outside the mansion he called him. "hello?" "Giles its me..you find anything?" Giles spoke unsteadily as he gatherd moer books and things to send rajah back. "uhm yes spike we know how to send her back..and we need to do it quickly You see you sister was a slayer..and since shes here that means she never died and that means.." Spike interrupts "Buffy never got her slayer stuff..where is she?" "She went to get Angel" "Angel? Wait..NO! hes not Angel..If she.GILES GET HER BACK HERE!! ANGEL ISNT ANGEL!!!"  
  
He hangs up the phone jumping into the car and speeding down the road to where Angel could be. He gets out if the car and runs into the Bar..looking around, a obviously young vamp points to the back and hears Buffy scream. "BUFFY!" He runs back to the back to find angel with Buffy pinned on the ground. "Oh girl this is going to be fun." "ANGEL NOOO!" she screams trying to fight him off with no success "he grabs Angel and throws him into the wall. Feeling suddenly weak. He grabs buffy up and runs out the door suddenly everything around them begins to slowy mesh together shifting to th reality his sister has created. They run to the Car and spike calls Drusilla and tells her to Get rajah to Giles quick. Spike speeds down the road to giles Store and runs in finding Giles and rajah there and Dru laying on the ground curled up coughing up blood. Spike goes toward her and falls over puking, and looks down to see blood also. Rajah screams and looks to Giles. Spike closes his eyes and everything goes black the last thing he sees is Drusilla laying next to him unconsious. He tries to scream but cant.hes dead.  
  
Giles looks to spike on the ground and runs to the stakcs grabbing the last thing he needs to perform the spell, he looks to buffy who looks very confused. "Who are all you people? Whats going on?" "oh no" Giles looks to her as she falls to the ground fainting, unconsious but not dead. He grabs rajah and throws her into t chair before he too forgets everything and grabs a knife and reads from the book, As he does this he grabs buffy and spike and drags them to Rajahs sides and ties one of their hands to each of hers, then he puts them on the ground and as he speaks the final words a black cloud whirls over head and the magic box begins shifting shape and giles vision goes fuzzy but before everything goes balck for him too he stabs Rajah in both of her hands stabbing through spike and buffys hands also all three wake suddenly screaming and a white light envelopes them all and Giles passes out as to the others, not knowing if they will ever wake again.  
  
The sun was shining.the birds sang their happy tune and the day was perfect. We see couples hand in hand as well as singles walking about happily, Sunnydale was bright ball of sunshine that day.Looking down the street, a pregnant Buffy walks out from a store many bags in hand laughing wildly, and behind her a man with stacks of boxes appear, as they pass, we see it is Angel, in the sunlight, he is smiling with Buffy, they are happy. Down the street a bit more we find Spike and a brown hair man sitting on a blanket reading a book, he is smiling and there is a glow to his skin that has never been seen before, Walking forward a bit, we see the man is Xander..they speak " Spike this is a great day, thank you." "Your welcome my love..anything for you," he kisses Xanders cheek and a young girl runs to them "William.come see what Mr. Giles has taught me.." The three run off toward a store and head inside, once inside we find giles in fighting gear sowrds in hand with a dummy standing next to him. Giles is dressed in Blue jeans and a black tee shirt. Rajah goes to him and grabs the sword attacking the dummy with wicked speed and agility she takes the head off the dummy with quickness and skill of a perfect slayer. They all clap and smile. A door opens in the back and Jenny Calendar walks out.."Are you two done yet?" She chimes happily..All smile at her and make their greetings.The world is as it should be everyone is happy and William and his sister are together.and the world has its slayer.  
  
Once the black cloud faded away everyone woke slowly looking around coughing Rajah was gone spike and buffy were bleeding and suddenly everyone stared at eachother not a word was spoken they simply stood and left to their homes, each knowing that they saw the same thing in that moment of death, Rajah was meant to be their and they ruined it. They would forever be miserable and Spike would never see his sister again.  
  
Weeks later Spike was walking with Buffy on Patrol as they did nightly since Drusilla had yet again left him knowing that his heart was not with the slayer as she had once believed but with Xander and not with her. His phone rang. Buffy looked at him confused, "who has your number?" "I don't know.." he answered it slowly "Hello?" Then he heard something hell never forget, a faint laugh, then nothing.just silence. He dropped the phone and stared at Buffy. "who was it?" He shook his head picking up the phone, "huh? Oh wrong number" He smiled and walked forward looking around..knowing she was there.but where? 


End file.
